


Wake-up Call

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unable to ignore what he observed, Ciel must face the true nature of demons.





	Wake-up Call

Occasionally, Ciel liked to have a stroll in the woods, alone. While Sebastian protested, Ciel promised that he’d think of him the moment he felt he was in danger.

Looking across the river, he was surprised to see Alois and Claude standing there, facing each other. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but Alois was saying something, looking bashful and resigned. Claude raised a hand, and Alois screamed. The sick satisfied grin on Claude’s face made Ciel’s stomach turn. After a minute, Alois gave an inhumanly high-pitched gasp, and a white light exited him and entered Claude through his mouth. Alois’ body fell, limp.

Ciel looked on, aghast. He had never seen a soul being absorbed, but he could tell that Claude had taken his time, relishing in slowly and painfully prying it from its roots.

Claude sensed him, and gave a smirk, licking his fingers and wandering off, nonchalant.

No remorse.

No hesitation.

Cruel and heartless, when it was obvious Alois wasn’t seeing it as a simple transaction.

Staggering back, Ciel clutched his heart, stunned by the cold and cruel nature of demons. He knew logically that it had always been the case, but whatever shock he felt by witnessing this meant his heart wasn’t exactly in sync.

~~

Ciel absorbed himself in his paperwork at his desk, rattled and grumpy.

Sebastian entered the office with tea and sweet pastries.

“You seem rather quiet, my Lord… is anything amiss?” he asked evenly.

While Sebastian’s question didn’t seem too probing or demanding, Ciel knew that he’d relentlessly question until he was satisfied.

“I saw Claude absorb Alois’ soul,” Ciel said simply, looking at Sebastian with hateful, betrayed eyes.

Sebastian put down what he was doing and walked towards Ciel. “You expected something different from me,” he said in a neutral tone.

Ciel remained silent, shaking with rage, not wanting to say out loud that he did feel some connection.

Sebastian came around the side of the desk and leaned forward, face inches from Ciel’s. “What have I been advising you all this time?” he asked disapprovingly.

Initially distraught, Ciel’s eyes eventually widened as he thought about it.

“To demand the best,” he answered, pulling Sebastian into a kiss.

When they broke away, Ciel observed Sebastian, wanting to know his response. But he wasn’t too alarmed by what he’d revealed – the demon had an uncanny ability to know what he was feeling, anyway.

Sebastian lifted Ciel’s chin with his finger and moved his lips close to Ciel’s. “Correct,” he whispered, pleased.


End file.
